phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel, Let's Go!
|band = Vanessa the Twi'Lek feat. the cast |image = VanessaRebels.jpg |genre = Rock |album = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars |runtime = 2:25 |band2 = Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and her chorus |after = "Triangulation" (Isabella and Baljeet) "Awesome" (Candace) "Ordinary Day" (Aaron Jacob) "Sports" (Danny Jacob) TBA (Phineas, Buford and Vanessa) "Talk to Him" (Laura Dickinson) |before = "I'm Feelin' So Low" (Vanessa) "In the Empire" (Candace, Danny Jacob, Baljeet and Buford) "Tatooine" (Phineas and Aaron Jacob) "I Need My Letter Back" (Isabella and Laura Dickinson) |video = }} is one of two songs sung by Vanessa the Twi'Lek in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". It serves as the finale of the special while everyone celebrates. Lyrics Note: Lines in are made louder so one would hear Phineas and Isabella over the lines in . ---- All right, boys, let me hear some of that Rebel bass! We don't often have a cause For a celebration, No, we don't always have a reason to smile. We've been knocked over, stepped on, Straight-up oppressed, Our resolve and endurance Have been put to the test. We've been under-thumbed, undervalued, Under arrest, And we haven't seen the sun for a while. But the tables have turned, The momentum has shifted, Can't you feel the change in the air? A new hope has returned, Our spirits are lifted, Go tell ev'rybody ev'rywhere! Time to celebrate! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Rebel, please, I think you ought to know, (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) All the Wookiees in the house go "Grrrrr!" (Chewbacca growls) Tell ev'ryone we're back in full force Time to celebrate! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Rebel, please, I think you ought to know, (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) Time to celebrate and wreck the status-quo! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!) If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Yeah, yeah! Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!) Rebel, let's go! Gallery |name= }} Trivia *This marks the fourth time a kiss occurs during a song. ("You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart", "Summer Belongs to You", "Happy New Year") *This is the second longest song performed by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz but the first one that actually is in on an episode. *Just like "In the Empire" and "Sith-Inator", this song was recorded with live horns. *On the album, the first chorus is "Time to celebrate and wreck the status-quo" and not "Rebel please, I think you ought to know". *This is the first song to continue into the end credits. *This song includes chorus by Laura Dickinsonhttp://www.foroseldoblaje.com/foro/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=44781 Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes BMI Work #17694515 References See also * "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" * Vanessa the Twi'Lek pl:Szalej na sto pt-br:Rebelde em Ação Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:R Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by Aaron Jacob Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson